User blog:Paradox Overlord/The "Pearson" logic.
As I was reading through the recent activities on the biased, POTCO Players Wiki, I came across something that truly enraged me. There were numerous things in particular that not only offended me, because they weren't true, but offended me because people were actually believing it. Jeremiah Garland stated, "The Pearson logic is, that just because he's friends with rulers of other countries, he thinks he owns them." I find it pretty ironic that you have the temerity to say that when you're the one that stole Russia from me originally, and now because you've gotten bored with it, you're trying to convince "The Roleplay Council" - (something that France, Spain, Portugal, Sicily, Naples, and The Papal States never submitted to), that you're the rightful heir to the throne. Let me enlighten you, you conceited little ass: I stepped down as King of Spain a few months ago to help reform France, as by marriage to Grace Goldtimbers, I am still the king. I persuaded Grace to return over 8 months ago to personally discharge Jack Bluehawk as he was never PERMANENTLY put in charge. It was temporary. The only reason Jack Swordmenace is so pissy is because he was the eldest son, and Duchess chose Jack Bluehawk instead of him. Jack, do NOT try and drag me into this bullshit. Jeremiah, it's truly ironic that you'd say my logic is "I rule everything", when apparently you're the one that holds titles in now three seperate countries. You aren't a monarch, therefore that's treason. You're fucking retarded. What really tops all this off is that you geniuses are trying to ban Boogiemango for talking about me, when yet, I go to the wiki, I check the recent activity and all I see is Jack Pistol, Jeremiah Garland, Jack Swordmenace, and John Breasly openly slandering me: (Federal crime). My mother is a patent attorney; I'd know. So basically, this is what it comes down to. This is "your" logic. "Ok guys, you can talk about Pearson, but it has to be in the most obscene and derogatory way possible. If you try and support him, we will ban you. Yes, he founded Russia, and yes, he's the king of France, but we're administrators on a website that gets 20 edits a day. What do we care? We have more authority than him, even though we're only online once every 3 months, if at all. Even though he's managed to beat the shit out of us for the past, eh, 1 - 2 years, we're still superior. We're The POTCO Players Wiki. We demoted our founder because he was inactive. We discriminate against Spaniards, and anyone that talks positively about Pearson. We spit on his grave, and damn him to Hell, then pitch a fit when he roasts us on Youtube, and kicks our asses on POTCO. How are we wrong? I mean, c'mon." Matthew Blastshot, you claimed that talking about Pearson - (Me) offends people's "beliefs". Ok, (Lol). Then please explain, why exactly, the administrators are allowed to pass bias rules against a single person, stating that you can't speak about them, and then go and slander me. So basically, they passed a rule that violates The TOU, then by speaking about me, they went and violated their own ''rule. You guys are truly, brilliant. I'd post another video, but twatbrain would probably call The Cyberbullying services on me again. I hope this enlightened the dumb masses, sorry, (minority) seeing as the masses on that wiki actually support me; the (minority) of dumb people; I.E. The administrators, and their rim jobbers. Have an extraordinary day, full of bitching, slandering, and boasting. P.S. John; Sven was your only chance? You had no chance with Sven. I just delivered the final blow when after a couple hours of him begging to join Casa, I finally reluctantly accepted. I did however, have one condition. I told him that he had to post a blog on The POTCO Players Wiki. He wanted me to type it for him. I refused to do that and told him that it had to be completely sincere, and it sure as Hell was. That's what made it so effective. By the way, These are the results of the past 2 SvS battles. What's truly upsetting is that just last night, I came to John Breasly on Skype actually offering him a peace treaty to end all of this. Boogiemango posted that blog, in an effort to stop the war, and you all slandered him. You're the bigger people? It's funny. You said that only administrator votes mattered in the Sven Seas Court, and yet... an administrator didn't even write up his ban request. Ironically, when a normal user rights up an ''unban ''request for me, you say it won't count. That's reverse-discrimination, and it's hypocritical, therefore, you're practically saying that this ''ban request won't count either. Honest to God, the purpose of the blog Boogiemango posted was to end the war; and istead I check back this morning to see me getting slandered. You're expecting me to come and apologize? For what? Retaliating? You've just proven what me apologizing accomplishes; nothing. You won't accept change. You depend on me waging wars, because that's the only entertainment that currently exists in the role play community. Why the hell do you think so many people quit the game after we gave up on The Paradox? There wasn't anything to do. Why do you think your wiki gets less than 20 edits a day, most of which are comments, and 80% of the comments are negatively directed towards some political gaming group? You need to realize that you have to become the change you want to see. You can't scorn other people when you yourselves are sitting on your asses, bitching, all day, about how you're dominant, when in reality, some of you haven't been online in over a year. Category:Blog posts